


Love and War (Podfic)

by darlingsweet, setepenre_set



Category: Strange Magic (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, F/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2018-12-31 21:45:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12141783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darlingsweet/pseuds/darlingsweet, https://archiveofourown.org/users/setepenre_set/pseuds/setepenre_set
Summary: This is a story about two kingdoms, side by side, but worlds apart. And at war. When the Bog King finally wins his war against the Fairy Kingdom, he decides that a political marriage with the eldest daughter of the deposed Fairy King will help to promote peace. (Obviously, he's never met Marianne.)(podfic)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Love and War](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12013983) by [setepenre_set](https://archiveofourown.org/users/setepenre_set/pseuds/setepenre_set). 



Title: Love and War

Author: setepenre_set

Reader: darlingsweet

Fandom: Strange Magic (2015)

Rating: T

Length: 0:13:44

Link: [Chapter 1](https://www.mediafire.com/file/0866jtp6mov5cyb/Love%20and%20War%20Ch%201.mp3)


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Love and War

Author: setepenre_set

Reader: darlingsweet

Fandom: Strange Magic (2015)

Rating: T

Length: 0:16:23

Link: [Chapter 2](https://www.mediafire.com/file/t6z62qchd2tzzac/Love%20and%20War%20Ch%202.mp3)


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Love and War

Author: setepenre_set

Reader: darlingsweet

Fandom: Strange Magic (2015)

Rating: T

Length: 0:12:15

Link: [Chapter 3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/gc8g52ij4cjcmaq/love_and_war_Ch_3.mp3)

 

Bonus meta/fic background!: [A Brief History](http://www.mediafire.com/file/28qgkme5aid1de9/love_and_war-_a_brief_history.mp3)


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Love and War

Author: setepenre_set

Reader: darlingsweet

Fandom: Strange Magic (2015)

Rating: T

Length: 0:27:11

Link: [Chapter 4](https://www.mediafire.com/file/felvec2kj6wmz4c/Love%20and%20War%20Ch%204.mp3)


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song credit to Elvis Presley, Can't Help Falling in Love

Title: Love and War

Author: setepenre_set

Reader: darlingsweet

Fandom: Strange Magic (2015)

Rating: T

Length: 0:14:40

Link:[Chapter Five](https://www.mediafire.com/file/fejkxlpx91qxrc6/Love_and_War_Ch_5.mp3)


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay okay so- my thoughts as to why Fairy singing sucks for Goblins is that Fairy songs mostly are sung using head voice; while Goblin music is sung mostly in chest voice. Also, I bet vibrato sucks for Goblins in higher registers. So! I tried to get that across here.

Title: Love and War

Author: setepenre_set

Reader: darlingsweet

Fandom: Strange Magic (2015)

Rating: T

Length: 0:26:40

Link: [Chapter 6](http://www.mediafire.com/file/tuvqf6ku5p0v9m5/Love_and_War_Ch_6.mp3)


End file.
